1. Field
The following description relates to a large rideable bipedal walking robot that a human can directly board and ride and that can be utilized as an amusement park ride like a roller coaster, and an amusement park system using the large rideable bipedal walking robot.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid advancement of computers, artificial intelligence technologies and control engineering have been developed to allow bipedal walking robots to gently walk and move. Especially, a humanoid robot like “Asimo” made by Honda in Japan can run, and a robot like “Hubo” made by Kaist in Korea can walk and move naturally.
As the robot technologies are generalized, further, robot kits with which bipedal walking robots are easily assembled and made like Lego blocks are supplied to general people and students. Also, various bipedal walking robot battle contests have been opened popularily.
Actually, however, the bipedal walking robots have been developed just as helpers that provide the conveniences in everyday life, that is, clean the house or carry coffee, so that the heights of the robots are less than 1M like a robot vacuum cleaner and the heights of the humanoid robots like “Asimo” and “Hubo” are less than 1.5 m to 2 m. Accordingly, the bipedal walking robots cannot be ridden and moved directly by the manipulation of the human like automobiles, trucks, fork cranes and so on.
In the meantime, large-sized humanoid bipedal walking robots like “Robot Taekwon V” and “Mazinger Z” appearing in SF movies or comic books have been not studied and developed at all up to now. The large bipedal walking robots have relatively low efficiencies in their movement and power when compared with four legs walking robots or large robots with wheels like a tank, providing a low degree of practicability. As a result, many studies on the large bipedal walking robots have been not proposed.
However, such four legs walking robots or large robots with wheels look less friendly to humans when compared with the humanoid robots appearing in movies.